Friday night
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki has been disappearing every Friday night and Shizuru is curious on what she is doing. What will Shizuru find that is so shocking? ShizNat story


**Friday night **

_Its Friday night again, here comes the usual routine. _

The honey brunette sat quietly flipping through a tea magazine as the door opened and closed from behind her. A blunette woman tip toed quietly across the carpet making her way to her room.

_I wonder if she actually thinks I suspect nothing. _

The sound of draws being pulled out and countless swear words filled the quietness of the mood.

_Right on schedule, followed by the… _

"Shizuru, stay out of my lingerie collection!" the blunette yelled from within the room.

_Hm mandarin tea sounds nice; I mean Natsuki is up to something. _

The door creaked as Natsuki walked out carrying a small shoulder hand bag. "Be back at ten" Natsuki called out as she walked to the front door before closing it behind her.

_That's it, Natsuki has been doing this for months, what could Natsuki be possibly doing every Friday night? _

The brunette let out a sigh as turned the page to her magazine.

_Oh well I guess it's none of my business. _

There was a moment of silence as the only sound that could be heard was the clock's hand ticking away.

_Man I can see why Natsuki hates clocks and perhaps I should follow her. _

Shizuru threw her magazine to the side as she got onto her feet. She walked to the door picking up an electronic device before closing the door and locking it. She hurried down the stairs as she walked out of the apartment only to find the Natsuki on her motorbike in the distance.

_She got away, but not for long. As a girlfriend it is necessary to plant tracking devices on your girlfriend's bike so you know where she is and also if she's close to the supermarket to pick up groceries. _

Shizuru pulled out the electronic device as she pressed a few buttons. "Hm I've got a lock on her, let's see where she is going" Shizuru said as she began to sprint. She looked up and down to make sure that she was not going to bump into anyone and to make sure she still had a signal.

Hm she seems to have stopped I'll take the short cut.

Shizuru ran through the alleyway between the two buildings as she followed the red dot beeping on her screen. Finally she came to her destination. She looked around the darkness to find Natsuki up at the door to someone's house. Shizuru watched as Natsuki looked around before walking into the apartment place.

Shizuru waited as soon as the door closed she hurried across the street. She made her way to the door as she looked at the different buttons on people's apartments. Her eyes stopped at a familiar name as she read the apartment number.

_Nao Yuuki must have something to do with this; she is not going to have my Natsuki. _

She opened the door quietly slipping through the slightly opened door before silently closing it. She walked gently across the hall as she wondered through. After a few minutes Shizuru let out a sigh.

_Dammit, where is that room? If I don't get to my Natsuki soon, she'll be lost to that girl forever and I'll never have a mayo addicted puppy girl again!_

The thought made Shizuru sad as she began to find a map. Looking around the corner she found a map of the apartment floors and found Nao's room.

_I've got you now. _

Shizuru sprinted up the stairs as she came to the floor of her destination. Walking down quietly she looked at the numbers that passed her by until she came to her destination.

Just as she was about to knock she heard something. Drawing her fist back she leaned one ear against the door as she kneeled down as she listened in carefully.

"… Oh Natsuki you do it like a pro, have you been entertaining that girl lately…"

_That's it, Natsuki's going to get it. _

Shizuru stood up as she turned the door knob. Raising one foot back she kicked the door opened before bursting right in looking angry. Shizuru's eyes wondered around the room as she came across a sight she did not expect. Blood immediately began to fountain out of her nose as there was an awkward silence.

Shizuru stared at the blunette that stood at the table with her shirt missing and her pants halfway down. Her eyes also looked at the braless Chie that sat comfortably looking at her with Aoi covering her lower region and Nao fully clothed sitting quietly holding her cards.

"Wow I didn't know Natsuki ordered a stripper" Nao joked as she burst into tears of laughter.

Natsuki turned a deep red as she began to shake. "AAARRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Shizuru collapsed due to loss of blood.

**Sometime later **

Shizuru came to, as she found Natsuki staring down at her. "Natsuki…" Shizuru sang happily.

"Shizuru you're alive, sorry Nao, you might have to cancel on that tombstone" Natsuki called out followed by the sound of a girl whining.

Shizuru sat herself up as she looked at all the mountain of tissues that were stained with blood. "Ara, what happened and why was Natsuki naked?" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki calmly.

"I wasn't naked! Besides we were err… never mind" Natsuki replied as she tried the blush.

"Come on Natsuki you can tell me otherwise, shall I tell them the name you call me at night time?" Shizuru asked as she leaned in seductively as she looked over at the other two girls that sat happily watching.

"Alright alright, we've been coming here every night to get away from the stress of work" Natsuki replied as she sighed.

"And how does this involve Natsuki stripping for other girls and not me?" Shizuru asked as she began to cry.

"No Shizuru I wasn't stripping… exactly" Natsuki stopped as she looked back at her. "We were playing strip poker and I lost" Natsuki finished.

Shizuru smiled seductively as she leaned into Natsuki's ear. "Perhaps Natsuki could play that game with me sometime, I would like to see the other side of you" Shizuru whispered. Natsuki's nose burst out blood as the girl collapsed.

_Hm Natsuki needs a tissue. I guess this solves the Friday night mystery, but what about the missing mayonnaise? _

Shizuru looked over at Natsuki's bag as she stared down at the bottles of mayonnaise sitting in her bag.

_Mystery solved. _

**End **

**Author: he, the thought came into my mind and I knew I just had to write it. Hope you liked it, remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
